Attack from the business man (kyouya one shot)
by KaraAragon
Summary: I've always hung out with Tamaki, and he knew exactly how I felt about Kyouya, but was today going to be the day?


I sat in class tapping my pencil on the desk irritable. Wow, I'm so bored! I looked up at the clock. Only five minutes to go, and then I'm free to find a certain person... I giggle inside.

But he makes me so nervous, and I seem way too boring... half the time I act like Tamaki. I sighed. and just like that the bell rang. I raced out of the classroom and flew up the stairs to the music room #3. I opened it and looked at all the host members. I blushed. Whoops why did I run up here?

"Welcome." I looked over at Kyouya and flicked my eyes over to Tamaki. I don't know why but he makes me calm. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck. "Well my princess... shall we go talk?" I nodded and he led me out into the hallway.

"Look Tsuki... I can't keep covering for you." I looked down.

"But Tamaki, you have to understand... I think I realized today that I'm in love with him... and you know..." I say crossing my leg behind the other, and folding my hands behind my head. "I have this awesome idea that I might put off as boring, I was going to talk to him like I do you, but then I thought maybe I was going to be really annoying... and well I thought about it again, He doesn't seem to mind it when you do it." I giggle at him.

He began to sulk in a corner. "Whoops... sorry Tamaki... You know I can't help it." I nervously giggle.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time." I looked down at him and he just waved me in. I looked at Kyouya and sat down beside him.

"Well good afternoon Tsukino. It's good to see you again." I nodded. "Still not talking are you." I didn't make any gestures. "I don't get you..." I looked up and blushed heavily. "You always seem so lively around Tamaki, but so quiet and innocent around me... and yet you request for me and not for Tamaki.

"Kyouya." I managed to say and looked away. "Well... you see... I..." Well this is failing miserably. "I..."

"You what?" I couldn't say it. I was already nervous enough to be in his presence. Lets not complicate things anymore. I was about to get up when I saw Tamaki pointing at Kyouya.

I turned my head just in time to see his lips come crashing down on my mine. I couldn't believe it. He kissed me, and in front of everyone. His lips were tender. When he let go, I passed out.

I scrutinized my face and felt a damp towel on my head and a blanket thrown over me. then I remembered Kyoya kissed me. I sat up with a gasped and hit my head against something hard.

"Ow, that hurt." I say rubbing my temple.

"I'll say." I looked up at Kyouya, who was also rubbing his forehead. I blushed hard and grabbed the blanket to cover my face.

"Kyouya?What are you doing? And why'd you kiss me earlier?" I asked frantically.

"Well I see you're more lively around me. I put you here because you passed out and had to ask all the other guest to leave. We were worried that you might have gotten sick. But then I realize you just passed out because I kissed you.'

"Why'd you kiss me in the first place?" I blushed. I can't believe how straight forward I was being in front of him. I turned my cheek and he pulled it back so I was forced to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He leaned in closer. "I love you." He kissed me again, and I had to restrain myself from passing out again. After the first minute, I began to feel secure. I kissed him back and the passion began to rise between us. I leaned into him, my legs relaxing against his.

He let go and I pulled him back into again. His hands came down, one resting on my thigh and the other one against the couch for support. My left arm came up around his neck and the other on top of his hand against my thigh. I laced my fingers with his and pulled me up into him. Now he was holding me up, letting go and adjusting and our lips crashing together. They were pudgy, I wasn't expecting that. I giggled and rested my forehead against his. I reached my arms around his which had constricted to my waist, and pulled off his glasses.

"Kyouya, I've loved you for a long time. and For the first time I was able to talk to you."

"Don't thank me... Tamaki told me that you liked me." I felt an irritation mark growing on my forehead. I clenched my fists tight, I guess I will kill him later. "If he hadn't told me that you liked me, then I wouldn't have been able to kiss you until I knew how you felt. You always seem so alive around Tamaki, I thought you liked him because you were so... quiet around me, I thought you didn't have in interest in me."

"Well, look who's talking more than me... Kyouya... are you nervous?" I saw him reach for his glasses and flick them back on the bridge of his nose. Hiding the tint of red which had now grown from ear to ear. "Well... I have always been in love with you. Tamaki was just a person I could talk to... speaking of which where is the host club?"

"I've sent them out, to give you some space, you've been out for quite some time." I looked out the window to realize that it was night out. I blushed. we're all alone in this room at night.

"I know you're thinking that it's awkward to be in a room alone at night." Wow, was he some kind of mind reader?

"Kyouya, Could you take me home. I'm feeling much better now." He smiled at me and picked me up. I blushed harder. "I can walk you know. I'm fine."

"It's okay, I want to carry you out to the car." I blushed harder, and held onto his neck. My head leaned against his chest. I felt warm and secure like this. I placed my ear against his chest and listened to his heart pounding. It was pretty fast.

"I love you Kyouya." I say quietly.

"I love you Tsuki." He leaned down and kissed the bridge of of my nose. I blushed and buried myself against him again. "I love everything about you."


End file.
